


A Memory or A Dream

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian keeps remembering a blonde girl. Though he swears he doesn’t know her. But she is special to him, he knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory or A Dream

Working with Batgirl is a bother. Robin isn’t fond of the ginger woman, she is an insipid know it all. She is grating on his nerves, go left, do this, Robin wait for me. 

He is not Grayson or Todd. He does not want to have any kind of relationship with Batgirl. He supposes he should be grateful, Drake never got to work with Batgirl, she was out of commission while he was Robin. This is one more thing he has that Drake doesn’t. The knowledge of which would usually make him smile. 

But he doesn’t want to work with Batgirl. He wants to work with Batman.

He doesn’t want to work with Batgirl, he’d prefer to work with Grayson. 

He doesn’t want to work with Batgirl. She makes his head hurt. Not just with her grating voice. She makes him think of a blonde girl in a cowl. Nothing tangent, just flashes of this blonde Batgirl.

But there has never been a blonde Batgirl. there has only ever been Gordon. That identity has never been passed on, even when the ginger woman was wheel chair bound it was hers.

He must be hallucinating, even if it doesn’t feel like it. Its all so clear to him, ever image of the blonde woman. 

It comes in flashes. Always a clear picture, but fleeting. 

She has clear blue eyes that don’t hide her emotions. Happiness and her playful nature shine through. 

Her blonde hair bounces as she turns, flies free when she swings and is pulled back into a pony tail when she is not in costume. 

He tries to draw her, but he is still learning. He can’t catch the glint of her light in her eyes. He can’t capture this curve of her mouth when she smiles at him.

He tries to find her using the computer database in the batcave. He finds a few girls who are close but they aren’t his blonde Batgirl. His father asks what he is doing but Damian only tells him that he bored and passing time.

He didn’t know that someone his mind made up could be so annoying and special to him at the same time. 

He keeps trying to draw her in the art pads that Pennyworth bought him. At least he feels like he is trying to figure out who she is. 

When he looks at Gordon it makes his heart hurt. Because he just wants turn around one day and have the blonde girl standing there behind him. So that he can asks her all these questions he has about her. 

Who are you? Where have you been? Why does no one else remember you? Why are you so special to me?

Why did you leave me? 

But whenever he turns to look for his Batgirl, he finds the ginger one. He scowls at her and his heart aches. 

He doesn’t care if no one else remembers her, he will always remember that his Batgirl is the blonde one.


End file.
